Thoughts And Memories
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Sky's thoughts and memories about her relationship with Desmond Chang. Desmond belongs to Venator77
1. Chapter 1

**Sky's POV**  
I sit on my bed, holding a picture. I don't think he ever knew I took it. I miss him. Everyone could tell. I changed after he left. I no longer sing nor dance. I rarely laugh or smile. When someone does make me smile or laugh, they consider it a huge accomplishment. I no longer spar.

I normally hide in his quarters. Everyone calls me the hermit. I don't care. I'm scared...every day...scared to mess up. I'm not afraid when he's around because I know he'll correct me nicely and patiently and help me until I get it right. With him, I felt okay to be myself.

I wish I could go back and tell him every little thing I never had the courage to. Now, it's too late. I don't know if he's coming back. I doubt he is. If he does, it'll probably be too late. His communications have been knocked out...which is probably for the best.

I think about everything. The fight with Ari stands out because it's the first time I've ever felt safe. Of course, there were times not as serious...but...the most prominent is when I got high on spice.

_My master stands in front of me, arms crossed. I sigh, looking up to meet his cold, steely stare._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" He growls._

_I bow my head. "I wasn't."_

_"Exactly. Which is why no missions, for a month." He says sternly._

_I sigh and nod. "Yes, master."_

I was stupid then. Stupid enough to do drugs. I got in trouble for that. I have gone back to drugs. I'm now addicted. I know my master would disapprove. But, for now, I will have to settle for thoughts and memories.

I sigh and grab a pen and paper. I start writing.

**A/N: So, this is between Venator77 and I. Next chapter will be what Sky writes.**


	2. Skyrela's Letter to Desmond

**Sky's Letter to Desmond**

Desmond,

First off, it's Skyrela. Yeah, I know. It's been a long time. Very long time. I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss you. Last time I saw you I was, what, 20? Well, I'm 22 now and I've been knighted. It's all because of you, Desmond. All because of your teachings and everything you've done for me.

I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now, but I've never had the courage. But, here goes nothing. Desmond, to me, you aren't just my former master. You're like my father. You're like the father I've never had, wished I'd have, hoped for, prayed for, the father I've always needed. I don't know if you know it, but I...I actually sometimes slip up and call you my father when I'm talking to Damian.

I miss you a lot. I sometimes sit in your quarters because right now, it's as close as I can get to being next to you...er...that sounds weird...I think. Anyways, I keep hoping that someday, someday, I'll see you again. I think that's what keeps me going. Just that hope of seeing you again. It's what makes me work hard at everything I do.

It's been really hard without you. I have this picture that I don't think you know I even took. It's of you, Garen, Wedge, and Sam. I keep it by my bed. Sometimes, I'm up late looking at it. I wonder from time to time if you still have Marissa's necklace. I think you still do. I hope you do.

I've changed since you left. I don't sing, I don't dance. I rarely smile or laugh. I barely spar and I like to be alone. I guess you could say I've sort of relapsed. I'm scared to do anything because I'm afraid of messing up. When I'm around you, I know you'll correct me in a nice way and help me until I get it right. Sometimes, I'd watch you from the vents or somewhere else, but I don't know if you knew I was there.

Well, it's getting late here. I should get to bed. I hope you reply...father. :)

Your Former Padawan,

Skyrela Delgado


	3. Desmond's 1st Reply

**Desmond's Reply: By Venator77**

Sky,

I know I haven't seen you in a long time. I wish I never left for Scotland. But what's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it. Anyway, I really do miss you as well. I might have my family with me, but not all of it. What I mean is that you have changed so much, that now, I think of you as my daughter. Yes. I love you so much much. Sometimes, when I'm not fighting, I watch the stars, wondering about your fate so far. About the war up here, we're doing well. We are harassing the North Koreans so much that they cannot advance further into Britain. Anyway, where are you? I have no idea where you went after we left for the camping trip. And do you know where Wedge is? I am worried about him as well, for well, yeah, he's my son. Anakin and Ahsoka better take care of him, or else...

Anyway, I do have good news. Three days ago, we found an airfield near a town south of Loch Ness. If we can hijack a plane or helicopter, we can make it in time for Christmas.

One last thing. After we found the airfield, Garen started going crazy with happiness. The thought of him seeing Suki again brings back his old self. Before the airfield, Garen lost his humour and outgoing personality. Months of war has turned him into a serious person. His eyes are sad and full of longing and hurt. So, do you know how Suki is doing? Both of us want to know.

Your proud and loving Master,

Desmond Chang


	4. Skyrela's Reply to Desmond

**Sky's Reply**

Desmond,

I know. I understand. I really do. I love you too, Desmond. You're like my father. I think that in my mind, you are my father. I am actually back in the temple. But, I normally stay in your quarters. I'm like a hermit basically. Wedge is also back in the temple as well. He's doing fine. He's in good hands.

That is great news! There isn't a day I don't think about you, Sam, and Garen. I hope you do make it!

Desmond, you're not gonna like this and neither is Garen. Suki's gone. I watched her die. She died in my arms. I did everything I could to save her, but I couldn't. I blame myself for her death. If only I had gotten there sooner, then maybe I could have saved her. Everybody tells me not to blame myself, but I still do. I'm so sorry!

Your Former Padawan,

Skyrela


	5. Desmond's 2nd Reply

**Desmond's Reply By Venator77**

Sky,

Oh no! That's terrible! I can't believe she's gone. Garen not going to like this at all. Deja vu. And now, I don't think Garen will ever be funny again... He had so much potential.

But, I guess I should be happy that we know that Wedge is safe. Sam was losing her mind over the suspense of her child's fate. I hope that Garen would be able to find a new girlfriend, or else I don't know what am I going to do.

Your loving Master,

Desmond


	6. Skyrela's 2nd Reply

Desmond,

I know...Eliza had to put me on morphling when that happened...I don't think...I don't...alright...let me start over on that. It's gonna be hard for Garen, but he'll get over it...eventually. It's hard at first. But, most wounds heal over time.

Desmond, do you remember when I'd told you about Damian passing? I still haven't gotten over it. I still blame myself for it. It's gotten to a point to where it's consumed me. Ever since Suki passed, I can't stop replaying his death in my mind. I don't know what to do.

Wedge is actually doing really well. He's opened his eyes now. He's so much like you, Desmond. Although, he does try to steal my sabers when I visit him. But, he's a really sweet boy. I like being with him. He laughs a lot. Wedge misses you, Sam, and Garen, though.

Maybe Garen will find someone else. It's only a matter of time.

Your loving former Padawan,

Skyrela


End file.
